Тема:Toru Hasegawa/@comment-34017930-20180502180714/@comment-32220345-20180503055748
Зворотній подарунок. Текст пісні: :: kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa :: konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo :: mou nido to furerarenai nara :: semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo ::: When I was still in love with god, ::: I never expected such a farewell would come. ::: If I had known I could never feel your touch again, ::: I would've hoped to be embraced just one last time. :: It's long long good-bye... ::: It's long long good-bye... :: sayonara sayonara nando datte :: jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete :: te wo furu nowa yasashisa dayo ne? :: ima tsuyosa ga hoshii ::: Goodbye, goodbye, so many times, ::: I repeated the word to myself, ::: Waving my hands. It's only graceful, right? ::: Now, I long to be stronger. :: anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete :: aisureba koso I areba koso :: kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? :: namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone... ::: I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born. ::: I love you, therefore I am. ::: What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle? ::: Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone... :: wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo :: sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo :: It's long long good-bye... ::: I can't ever forget your warmth, ::: Your kindness, and your all-encompassing hands. ::: It's long long good-bye :: sayonara sayonara itoshii hito :: anata ga ita kara aruite koreta :: hitori nanka jyanakatta yo ne? :: ima kotae ga hoshii ::: Goodbye, goodbye, my beloved. ::: I came this far because you were here. ::: I wasn't alone, was I? ::: Now, I long for answers. :: moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite :: aishiteitai aisaretetai :: hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no? :: haritsudzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for... ::: Catch a falling star that looks ablazed and light a fire, ::: I still want to love, and I still want to be loved. ::: What good is a lone freezing body to this world? ::: I long for you to finally drop your act... :: doushite nano? namida afurete tomerarenai ::: What's wrong? Why can't I stop my tears from overflowing? :: anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete :: aisureba koso i areba koso :: kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? :: namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone... ::: I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born. ::: I love you, therefore I am. ::: What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle? ::: Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone... :: moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara :: sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsukedashite :: mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete :: hitori jyanai to sasayaite hoshii planet... ::: If we are reincarnated and can meet again some day, ::: Please find me and hold me tight, ::: And make sure you don't let go again. ::: I wish the planet would whisper to me that I'm not alone... thumb|center|500 px